Akodo Ginawa
Akodo Ginawa was already a taisa to a unit of samurai at the age of seventeen, and showed a huge amount of promise for his future. His promising future was destroyed when he was manipulated into killing his master. He became a ronin for approximately two decades until his service to Toturi the Black earned him the daimyoship of the Akodo family following it's rebirth after the Battle of Oblivion's Gate. Ancestor The famed Matsu Hitomi was Ginawa's ancestor. Ginawa's grandmother married to an Ikoma, whose child married into the Akodo. Unexpected Allies, p. 8 Station Ginawa was the youngest taisa of the Akodo House Guard, under the command of the general and Lord of the Shinboru province Akodo Uragiri. Unexpected Allies, p. 4 He earned the station through courage alone, in a skirmish against fourteen Batle Maidens, Unexpected Allies, p. 7 while his father died in the battle. Clan War: Toturi's Army and Yoritomo's Alliance, p. 29 Death of his Master His downfall began when he was seventeen years old. After four years of service his master Uragiri considered him his doshi, so Ginawa was entrusted to deal with a band of ronin bandits that were plaguing the locals of Hitoekawa. Although the leader of the bandits was easy to dispatch to Jigoku, one of the bandits followers battled with un-natural speed and power, and proved a challenge to destroy. When the bandit leader died, the strange follower turned to Ginawa and swore that he would get revenge, upon which he melted into black smoke. Ginawa reported the incident to his master and was commended for his actions. Unexpected Allies, pp. 4-6 A Dark Path’s Beginnings, Part I, By Ree Soesbee Unknown to Ginawa, the strange follower was a shapeshifter, and posed as Ginawa's master to present him with a new sword, a sword that he stated was the true sword of Ginawa's father. This was the bloodsword Revenge. One man will kill his master... After taking up his new sword, Ginawa's master began to act out of character, insulting the sensei of Ginawa's dojo and disrespecting his ancestors. Soon after this he ordered Ginawa to attack the dragon outpost of Kuchikeru. Unexpected Allies, pp. 6-9 A Dark Path’s Beginnings, Part II, By Ree Soesbee Before Ginawa followed the orders, his chui Akodo Futetsu convinced him that the bandit's follower must have been a changling and replaced his master. Ginawa challenged his master and in the struggle slew him with revenge. His master did however not melt into shadow though, but laid bleeding at Ginawa's feet. The shapeshifter had been impersonating Ginawa's second in command, goading him into action against his master, and revealed his actions upon Ginawa's masters death before vanishing into smoke. Ginawa swore he would find the true killer of his Master, and he would know that man by his eyes. Unexpected Allies, pp. 9-11 The Ronin Ginawa Ginawa became a ronin, and he was a haunted man, who sought refuge in the drink and play of dices. He used to visit the sake houses as the Ugaido's inn, located in a Lion village within the Hamana province. Inside it he had a brawl with a local magistrate, Ujikeme, who was defeated by ginawa with his bare hands. The incident led him to the presence of the Lion governor Ashiryo Ataka, who knew of his actions by a local yoriki Ashiryo Hijiko. The samurai-ko was promoted, and Ataka offered Ginawa to fill the gap as yoriki. Ginawa first told his name, and he was recognized as the wielder of Revenge, but Ataka did not hesitate, confirming the post. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, pp. 14-16 Yoriki Ginawa was assigned to Hijiko, and they moved to report the outcome of a skirmish between the Lion and the Crane. They met a group of four Scorpion magistrates led by the shugenja Umabeko. Both groups rode together to see the fight. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, pp. 46-49 The Lion general was lured by the Crane to a duel, to fall to the superior duelist skill. Shortly after an arrow pierced the Crane general, fired so close that it had not came from the Lion side. Ginawa rushed, and killed Umabeko, the responsible of the arrow which took the Crane's life. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, pp. 96-98 The bloodsword set Ginawa in a frenzy state. Isawa Tadaka, a shugenja magistrate of the Phoenix Clan, met the couple and used his prayings to purify the ronin's madness, allowing Ginawa to recover his center. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, pp. 132-134 Ataka's death Hijiko, Tadaka, and Ginawa returned to Ataka's state and reported the governor the outcome and events during the battle. Before Ataka could give any command he was killed by a shuriken, threw by a hidden ninja. Tadaka and Hijiko did not react quickly, being under a spell cast by the Ninja, which slowed their will, while more shurikens followed, being Hijiko wounded in her arm. Ginawa took Revenge, found the hidden assassin above them, and threw the bloodsword to kill the assailant. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, pp. 162-163 After the Scorpion Coup The banishment of the Scorpion Clan further complicated Ginawa's search of his Master's killer. Ginawa guessed the assassin was a Scorpion, and currently they had been scattered across the Empire. Nevertheless he continued his search, moving among the ronin. In the Shiba lands he heard of Toturi's Army, and moved to the Dragon lands where he met Toturi the Black. After several conversations Ginawa's mind was cleared, his focus recovered. Although he declined to ride with Toturi for the time being, he swore to return when and if Toturi needed of him. Way of the Wolf, pp. 68-69 Toturi's Army In 1125 Ginawa read a message posted in the City of the Rich Frog, the Toturi's Call to Arms, and moved to the Great Climb where he became one of the first followers of the ronin general Toturi the Black, and original member of the Twelve Ronin. Way of the Wolf, pp. 106-107 He fought during the Clan War and during the assault on Otosan Uchi on the Second Day of Thunder. Clan Letter to the Toturi's army #7 (Imperial Herald v2 #3) The Search Begins After the disappearance of Toturi in 1130, Bayushi Kachiko charged Matsu Hiroru to search for Toturi, with the expected aid of Ginawa. Hidden Emperor, p. 11 Kachiko's Tale (Jade) Hiroru came to Ginawa's chamber, who was drunk and self-pity. Ginawa was reluctant to began any task, and Hiroru swore the ronin to find the killer of Ginawa's master after they found Toturi. Rulebook Story (Hidden Emperor 2) Meeting with Lions During the unexplained Lion march into Crab lands, Ginawa tried without result to convince the Matsu Daimyo, Matsu Ketsui, to stop the march. Rulebook Story (Hidden Emperor 4) Kaede Returns Isawa Kaede returned to Rokugan as the Oracle of Void to help in the search of Toturi. She instructed Ginawa and Hiroru to find a Dragon, whose face had yet not vanished. Rulebook Story (Hidden Emperor 6) Hidden Emperor, p. 14 Complications They followed Moshi Hito to the Isawa Woodlands. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 1, by Ree Soesbee Beside the ruins of Kyuden Isawa a messenger were shouting to the people that the Emperor had been rescued and was safe at Otosan Uchi. Hito had fouled them, and disappeared inside the castle, while Hiroru held Ginawa not to follow Hito in the Shadows. Let Him Escape (Dark Journey Home flavor) Kitsuki Kaagi Ginawa and Hiroru in their investigation to find the Hidden Emperor came into an abandoned monastery, rifed with Goju and fought their way to the center of the building. They discovered Kitsuki Kaagi, who had been imprisoned and presumed dead for the past ten years. Kaagi told of his imprisonment by his brother Kitsuki Iyekao who became a willing minion of the Darkness and had been attempting to corrupt his brother for the past decade. Hidden Emperor, pp. 26-27 Kitsuki Iyekao (Dark Journey Home flavor) Toturi is Found Others succeed where Ginawa had failed. Toturi was found in the Morikage Castle by Otaku Kamoko and Tsuruchi between others, and put in safe place by Otaku Xieng Chi and Unicorn scouts. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 3, by Ree Soesbee While they did not find Toturi, they did discover the underlying threat to the Empire: the Shadow. Toturi's Army, by Edward Bolme and Ree Soesbee (Imperial Herald #16) Madness of Toturi They came back to Otosan Uchi and after the seppuku of the Imperial Chancellor Takuan both were convinced that the Emperor was not himself. Ginawa was shocked by the actions Toturi took after his return. Rulebook Story (Dark Journey Home) Siege of Sleeping Mountain For a while Ginawa was commanded by Takuan in the Imperial Legions that fought the Naga in the Siege of Sleeping Mountain. Small Farm (Siege of Sleeping Mountain flavor) Kolat Ginawa and Hiroru came to the presence of Toturi I, who in his madened state hardly recognized his old friend Ginawa. Toturi ordered them into exile, and Ginawa saw he was the real Toturi, but something had entered the Emperor's mind. The Emperor had been found but not yet saved. Rulebook Story (Honor Bound), by Ree Soesbee Ginawa and Hiroru did not believe that the man who was found in the ruined castles of the Isawa was the Emperor. They met secretly at night with Doji Shizue, when two kolat appeared. First one was Kage, who through gaijin words forced Shizue, a Sleeper Agent, to stab Hiroru. Kage lobbied to retrieve Hiroru under his tutelage, to become his succesor. Ginawa did not allow it and managed to kill the second kolat, Asahina Dorai, but Imperial Guards lead by Toku arrived in time to think Ginawa was a murderer. Kage fled with Shizue, while Ginawa was apprehended by Toku for murder. Rulebook Story (Pearl), by Ree Soesbee They were imprisoned for weeks in the Imperial Palace, being Hiroru still not recovered from his wounds. Hidden Emperor, p. 54 The Emperor Married In the moments following Lord Moon's death at Hitomi's hands, Ginawa confronted the Emperor. He found he could not bring himself to kill Toturi, but instead smuggled the mad Emperor to an outskirt where Hiroru where recovering from the wounds. Kaede, the Oracle of Void appeared there, healed Hiroru and transported Toturi to Phoenix lands, where the Oracle married Toturi to save his soul. Volturnum Kaede sent Hiroru and Ginawa to the ancient city of Volturnum, in the Shadowlands. Rulebook Story (Fire and Shadow), by Ree Soesbee When passing Kyuden Kakita on their way to the Shadowlands, they met Kakita Kaiten and told him the Shadows was destroying the very souls of the dead, ancestors had been slaughtered by the hundreds. Clan Letter to the Crane #11 (Imperial Herald v3 #3) When they reached Volturnum Hiroru talked with the Tenth Kami Ryoshun. While Hiroru came back to Rokugan with Ryoshun, Ginawa walked his own way. Ginawa sought the Ninja who had killed his master, in order to take revenge. Ginawa found and killed him. Bloodstained Rage (Fire and Shadow flavor) Oblivion's Gate Ginawa reached the Oblivion's Gate, killing many minions of the Shadows in his way. He had a vision of his friend Hiroru. and saw through the gate many faces of dead people, as Togashi, Doji Shizue, Yoritomo Tsuyu, Matsu Agetoki, or Kakita Yoshi. In the other side of the gate the Goju were slaughtering the souls of the dead. He heard the sounds of the battle where the Shadowlands had blocked the Empire armies, and they could not reach Volturnum. From nowhere appeared one thousand samurai marched down to conquer the city, covered by the magic of Phoenix shugenja and Scorpion guile. Ginawa guessed their assault to the walls of Volturnum with such pity army was a complete madness. The Herald's Tale Spirit Army rallied in Jigoku Another army had begun to gather with the banners of the seven Great Clans. It was an army of the dead, led by Doji Hoturi, Isawa Tadaka, and Toturi. In both sides of the gate the Goju began to kill, in jigoku the souls of the raised amry, at Volturnum the samurai that assaulted the city. Then the Darkness was broken by the appearance of Rysohun. A light grew above the armies in Jigoku, tearing apart the sky with its sudden blaze. But Goju Adorai used his magic to seal the Gate. The Emperor Returns Ginawa reached Toturi's hand and pulled him through to the Empire as the gate was sealed. The Emperor Returns (Soul of the Empire flavor) Hiroru's Goodbye Ginawa followed his friend to the brink of Amaterasu's Furnace, and watched him walk into the flames in search of Shizue's soul there. Amaterasu's Furnace (Spirit Wars flavor) The Daimyo Ginawa Following the Rokugan's victory at the Battle of Oblivion's Gate in 1133, and the naming of the Lying Darkness by Lady Moon through Takao, Emperor Toturi I reinstated the Akodo family. Because Lady Moon named the Lying Darkness "Akodo", a name no longer in use, the many Goju serving the Lying Darkness became members of the Akodo family. Toturi named his old friend Akodo Ginawa the new Akodo Daimyo. Hidden Emperor, p. 82 Sensei Restored in his family he began to teach new Akodo bushi. One of his finest students was Akodo Ijiasu. A Matter of Loyalty, by Shawn Carman Defeating the Unicorn Eager to both expand his holdings and test the powerful Lion Clan, Moto Gaheris commanded his army in a strike across Firefly River in 1136. The returned Akodo smashed a Moto and Iuchi offensive into the Ikoma provinces. Akodo Ginawa's victory in the Battle of Firefly River was unexpected. Secrets of the Lion, p. 8 Spirits War During the War of Spirits, an Akodo former Lion Clan Champion demanded that Kitsu Motso returned the Clan to their command. He refused Ancestral Dictate (Spirit Wars flavor) and with the support of Ginawa convinced many of the Lion Spirits to accept his leadership and that of Toturi. Imperial Histories, pp. 226-227 Nimuro's Advisor In 1150 the solitary Kitsu Motso died, without designated heir. Ginawa and Matsu Ketsui distanced themselves from the position. Ketsui suggested her son Matsu Nimuro as new Lion Champion, and Ginawa supported the suggestion. Toturi agreed, though he required Ginawa serve Nimuro as advisor for as long as the new Champion required his aid. Secrets of the Lion, p. 9 Allegiance to the Shogun Ginawa joined Kaneka before the death of Toturi, giving the support of the Akodo family. The Will of Heaven, by Rob Heinsoo Unexpected Allies (Spirit Wars flavor) Revenge After the War Against Shadow Ginawa had decided he no longer needed to wield a sword of steel Akodo Ginawa (Gold flavor) and left Revenge in custody of the Lion. The Council of Five requested the Bloodsword to study it, Secrets on the Wind - Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman and Ginawa presented it to the Phoenix. Fires of the Heart, by Lucas Twyman Kaeru Join the Lion In 1159 Ikoma Sume met the Kitsu Daimyo, Kitsu Juri, and Ginawa, to inform about the achieved agreement with the Kaeru family. The Kaeru could remain as governors of the City of the Rich Frog and they would provide the Lion with funds. Juri objected, due to the dark Kaeru trades and its ronin lineage, but Sume assumed his responsability about the trade, and Juri forgave to formerly ronin Ginawa about mixing the word ronin with the word dishonor. Honor's Grave, by Shawn Carman Akodo's Remains Ginawa was present alongside the other daimyo of the Lion Clan in 1159 when Lion Clan Champion Matsu Nimuro revealed the letter from the Dark Oracle of Water Matsu Turi announcing the discovery of the remains of Akodo. Turi demanded a Matsu vassal of true lineage in exchange for the remains, which became Matsu Domotai after he volunteered in 1160. Domotai commited seppuku rather than serve Turi once the remains were safely in Lion hands. A Lion's Honor Fighting the Tsuno A Tsuno pack wearing a sashimono of parley arrived Shiro Akodo, to challenge the dojo's sensei, Akodo Dokaru, who Ginawa knew since he was a ronin boy of the Toturi's Army. Ginawa killed three of the pack, and the surviving beast was sent back to tell hsi master how the other three died. Way of the Samurai, p. 5 Kaede's Return In 1160 the Empress and Oracle of Void, Toturi Kaede had returned to the Mortal Realm at Kyuden Seppun. She comanded to gather the Four Winds at the city to defeat Daigotsu and to destroy the City of the Lost with its Temple of the Ninth Kami, channel of the Shadowlands worship to Fu Leng. Ginawa was present as one of the most prominent and powerful samurai in the Empire when the Winds were gathered and prepared the Four Winds March. Fight For Tomorrow, Part IX War of the Rich Frog In 1165 the Unicorn unleashed a full-scale assault on the City of the Rich Frog. The young commander of the City, Akodo Ijiasu was one of the first casualties. Akodo Ginawa appointed Ijiasu's senior officer, Akodo Tadenori, as new commander. Clan Letter to the Lion (Imperial Herald v2 #9) Successor Ginawa served the Lion as daimyo until 1165. During this time, Akodo Shigetoshi was believed to be Ginawa's chosen successor. Akodo Shigetoshi (Diamond flavor) Ginawa did not choose Akodo Minako, as she was like a daughter to him, but Minako was simply too much like him. Akodo Minako (Hidden City flavor) Shigetoshi was the perfect embodiment of all that the Akodo valued, and his prestigious lineage was the final factor. Shigetoshi accepted the honor and ascended to the position of Akodo family daimyo when Ginawa chose to retire. Lotus Personalities: Akodo Shigetoshi Heigai At over sixty years of age, Great Clans, p. 124 Ginawa stepped down as the Daimyo of the Akodo, retired the samurai life and became a monk named Heigai. He served the Shogun Kaneka as an advisor, and was one of the few men Kaneka trusted. A Forgotten Saga, Part 3 War Council (Hidden City flavor) Gozoku In 1166 Heigai, already a Gozoku member, was informed of Doji Takeji's report, who told the connections the Gozoku had with the Shadowed Tower. Whoever was in charge of this new Gozoku were the same people in charge of the Shadowed Tower. Takeji was kept safe and pressured to inform who was the leader. Doji Yasuyo, Kaneka's wife-to-be, irrumped in the house Takeji was at Toshi Ranbo, believing the Shogun had kidnapped the Crane. Heigai knocked her down, and waited the arrival of Kaneka. The Shogun explained the Takeji's situation, that the Emperor was surrounded by Gozoku, and that he was a Gozoku member, but trying to prevent the Emperor from making any more idiot mistakes and giving the conspiracy another chance to sink their hooks into him. Yasuyo undrestood his focus, and joined Kaneka. All Glory to the Righteous Emperor, by Rich Wulf The Wanderer Toturi III had been secluded since the Imperial Court received the visit of Daigotsu's ambassador. In 1168 Kaneka moved his army to the Imperial City to protect it during the Emperor's period of seclusion. Brothers, by Shawn Carman Shortly after Kaneka departed alone to an unknown task, and Shiba Danjuro had to conceal his absence in the capital. To Defend the Emperor, Part 1, by Shawn Carman When it was known the Emperor was not in seclusion but into the Shadowlands the Shogun's coffers were used to fund any and all expeditions to protect Naseru. To Defend the Emperor, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Gift of the Shogun This year Kaneka had been wandering in the Empire disguised of a nondescript warrior known simply as "the Ronin". From Horiuchi Shoan's orphanage he sent word to Rikako that he wished to extend an offer to each of the Great Clans: to endorse his occupation of Toshi Ranbo only so long as the Emperor remained indisposed, as the Empire believed. In return the Clans would be served by one of the greatest of the Shogun's Advisors. Danjuro was tasked with announcing the Gift of the Shogun to the Imperial Court. Rikako gathered the advisors, informed them of the task set before them and then met with Danjuro. She showed him the letter, which asked Rikako to make the announcement to the Empire. A Forgotten Saga, Part 3, by Shawn Carman It piqued the interest of many clans. Kaneka returned to the Capital after an absence of two months. Vacant Throne, p. 43 Death Heigai was an aged man, in the brisk of death, cared by Kitsu Yutaro and Sachiko in the Castle of the Swift Sword. Ginawa had sent message to Isawa Mizuhiko, wielder of the bloodsword Judgement, who visited him in 1176 alongside his yojimbo Shiba Morihiko. Heigai knew that Mizuhiko's soul was in conflict, and only with help could he master the spirit of the bloodsword. Ginawa counseled the Phoenix to throw the blade away, but Mizuhiko refused. Heigai challenged him to a duel, so if Heigai was the winner, the Tensai had to discard the cursed blade. Two days later, the monk died dueling Mizuhiko. Judgment, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman After Death Ginawa moved for a brief period to Maigo no Musha, where he met his old friend Hiroru and the guardian of the Spirit Realm, Sanzo. There he saw with remorse the spirit of her beloved Setsuko, the woman he had loved. Judgment, Part 2, by Lucas Twyman See also * Ginawa/CW Meta * Akodo Ginawa/Meta External Links * Ginawa (Imperial Edition) * Ginawa Exp (Crimson and Jade) * Ginawa Exp2 (Hidden Emperor 2) * Ginawa Exp3 (Soul of the Empire) * Akodo Ginawa (Spirit Wars) * Heigai (Drums of War) Category:Lion Clan Leaders Ginawa Heigai Ginawa Heigai